We Belong togetherRight?
by LyttleChickie
Summary: ONESHOTWho thought during the War reproduction was possible? ChaunOC didn't think so. Yzak wasn't expecting that 2 months later his bestfriends sisterwould be calling him saying she was pregnant. What choice would he make? YxOC


We Belong Together...Right?

* * *

YzakJoule sat there, looking at the phone as if it had jus grown a pair of arms and legs.

"Yzak? Are you there? Did you hear me?" A voice was heard through the phone he couldn't believe it. she was pregnant with his child. he felt like he could die right there and then.

"I'm here. Just give me some time to get use to this" He hung up, remembering the night it all happened.

* * *

-FlashBack-

* * *

"Yo Chaun! Where's your brother?" Yzak asked a tanned blonde haired girl. 

"He didn'tcome back from the battle. He...he and Athrun are gone" The girl glared hard trying to prevent the tears coming down.

"Damn!" Yzak kicked over a table,"First Nicol and now Dearkka and Athrun! The fucking pilots gonna pay!" Yzak puunched a whole throughthe wall. Chaun looked at Yzak as if he was the stupidest person on the Earth.

"If you actually paid attention, you would have learned that dearkka isalright and The Aegis exploded with the Strike and both Pilots are missing or dead" Chaun glared at him. If she could tell him why she was really crying he would flip since he like an over-protective older brother. 'Kira...'

"So where's Dearkka then? And why are you so down?" Yzak asked still quite confused on what was happening.

"Dearkka was captured by the legged ship and my boyfriend is dead! Okay? does that satisfy you enough?" She was glaring at him now, tears still trying to escape her eyes.

"Oh... Athrun was your boyfriend?" Yzak looked a little hurt.

Little did he know that the pilot of the strike was really her boyfriend. Yzak went over to the bed bent down, and hugged as if it was a reflex.

"Im sorry Okay? I was being an idiot. I didn't know" She was hugging back so she let go of him quickly and looked the other way, so she couldn't see his blush. He had jus hugged 'her'. He jus hugged Chaun Elsman-Williams and was still able to reproduce.

"It's okay! He jus wasn't for me he was already torn between 3 girls (Lacus, Fllay, Cagalli). But someone else is in my heart" And what she did next almost made Yzak faint. She pulled him in, looked him in the eye, then closed the space between them.

Yzak could of sworn he wet himself. Yzak was receiving his first kiss. His heartwas beating fast as he opened his mouth to let her in. All he could think about was not screwing up. He finally started getting used to feeling, jus as she pulled away. She turned her head quickly not to catch his eye. Yzak recovered quickly and turned to head to face him.

"I want you to know that i've always loved you" Yzak whispered. But before she could respond he went in for another kiss. Things slowly started to get heated as they fell back on the bed.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

'Oh God' Yzak thought. His girlfriend was pregnant with his child at the age of 16! Dearkka would flip, his mother would be thrilled and would start planning a wedding, and Athrun tease and pity him. He couldn't do this.

* * *

Chaun

* * *

Her POV 

"So did you do it?" My Best friend Cagalli Yula Attha asked.

"Yah, he said he needed time to make it sink in" I looking as if i didn't care. I really didn't though, I mean I love Yzak, but I could take care of my own child by myself.I looked at the people who were my friends, pleading with them to change the subject. They didn't know how it was. They were virgins, well excapt for Mir, but she was smart enough to use protection.

"So have any of you heard from Dearkka?" Cagalli asked. I signed I knew this was coming, My brother. My twin to be exact, I know he would flip jus like my parents did. He was home on the PLANTS with Maria and Ted, whileI was here on Earth with Cagalli, Mir, Kira and My step-parents. Sound farmilliar? Bingo Kira and Cagalli were seperated at birth while I had run away from my home, because I didn't want to join Zaft.

"Yah, he's doing some buisness with Zaft. something about a new base" Mir answered. And as if on Cue, Lacus Comes throw my room window. She had become and odd one after war, climbling everything, never using doors, riding her bike evrywhere, etc. She dusted iff her pants, Then lugged in a suitcase through the window.

"Hey guys! I Have jus arrived back from the PLANTS. I've you all so much. Why are you all moping? Let's celibrate! Chaun is bringing up the population" She smiled at me and dragged me out, surprisingly through the door. I quickly grabbed Cagalli who grabbed Mirriallia, and we left.

* * *

Dearkka

* * *

"She's WHAT?" Dearkka shouted at Athrun. 

"I said she's on Earth with her parents.."Athrun said calmly.

"Not that part dumbass! Call Yzakand tell him i'm inviting him out for a cup of coffee" Dearkka said calmly as he shooed Athrun. He couldn't believe his younger sister! She was jus a baby herself. Maybe he could kill Yzak, but Ezaria was a nice woman and he didn't want to see her sad. Maybe he could...

"Mr. Elsman Sir, Your mother would like to have a talk with you and your sister, tomorrow night in Orb" His secretary, Erica, smiled at him as she entered the room and handed him a letter. 'She's pregnant and I'm the one getting the hassle'.

_My Dear son Dearkka,_

_There is news that your sister, Chauntee, is Pregnant. We (Your mother and I) would like to talk about your ability(Or your lack of ability)to protect your sister from such horrible things. Also i would like you to pass the Second Letter to Mr. Yzak Joule. Please do not think that I will blame you for any of this, for this really has nothing to do with you. Since you were supposedly captured by enemy ship at the time._

_I give My Love,_

_Your Father,_

_Ted Elsman_

_P.S. Dress Formal_

Haha! Erica give this letter to Yzak when he arrives. Haha. They think they can tell her what to do? Haha." Dearkka laughed. His sister ran away when she was 8, moved in with Naturals, and ignored mother and father since. She only wrote once a month saying she was okay.

Beep Beep!

"Yah!" Dearkka answeared, looking at the video intercom that was showing Erica.

"Sir Mr. Joule is here" She said while shuffling some papers.

"Send him in" Dearkka said smirking. 'This is should be interesting. The door to the office opened as a distressed looking Yzak entered with a letter in his hand.

"So why am i here?"Yzak said as faced turned platonic. Dearkka searched his eyes looking for anything, but he couldn't find any emotion.

'I invited you here for coffe, Man! Dude were friends, I can't invite you to chill out?" Dearkka laughed as Yzak raised a brow.

"One, You never call me dude. Two, you don't drink coffee. Three, there are some pictures on your desk, of a chibi you killing achibi me. Now tell me why i'm here" Yzak said as Dearkka attempted to hide the pictures.

"You tell me" Dearkka grumbled, while he was struggling with his drawer.

"Okay, Youve some how found out before that your sister is pregnant with my child. Since your Secretary called me before your sister did. And I would like to how that was possibl?" Yzak asked giving Dearkkaa questioning look.

"Ummm...My sis told Mir, who told Kira, who told Lacus, Who told Cagalli. then Cagalli told Athrun who then told me" Dearkka said regaining his normal breathing and finally getting his drawer open.

"Your Parents?" Yzak further questioned.

"She told them yesterday. Hey i'm supposed to do the questioning" Dearkka glared

"Fine ask away" Yzak took a seat getting ready for twenty questions, While Dearkka pulled out Q Cards, "Wow you're prepared"

"Who knew?" He said as he read the first question.

"No One" He wrote down the answer on the back of the card.

"What Happened?"

"She was upset and one thing lead to another" Dearkka frowned.

"You took advantage of her!" Dearkka barked while quickly writing that question down on a blank Q Card.

"Where? Actually no! When?" Dearkka asked shuddering as he threw away the Q Card.

"When you were captured and Athrun was missing"

"Why?" Dearkka said nonchantly as he wrote more questions down.

"Isn't it obvious...I LOVE YOUR SISTER"

"Duh! Not that why, but why you didn't use protection" Yzak was taken aback by that question. while Dearkka was looking at him with a 'Duh' look.

"I...I dont know it was pretty fast" Yzak stuttered with embarrassment.

'Ugh! No Details. Yo do know that you've jus just screwed up you're life?" Dearkka asked while shuffling his cards and revising.

* * *

-8 Months-

* * *

(Sorry have to skip meeting because it was cancelled on Chaun's behalf) 

"Ms. Elsman-Williams you've jus given birth to a beautiful boy" The doctor said holdong up the baby as he cryed his little eyes out.

"Oh my, its a boy. but the doctor said a girl" Chaun said as she looked at the boy.'If Yzak was here he would have been proud.'

"Wait there is another one. Push again...Ms" The doctor said shocked at this. As Chaun pushed the child out she thought about the wedding she had. They had decided it would be best to get married. She remembered, how he left to the plants last night. To see that...Bitch.

"Ms? You now have a baby girl" The doctor handed the twin babies over to their mother. She watched as her two children looked back at her with their lilac and sky blue eyes. Her Silver treases and his golden locks. She could help but laugh at how she had 2 children at the age of 16.

* * *

-The Next day- C.E. 72 5.1

* * *

"Honey we need to talk" Yzak said as he signed the Birth Certificates. Auralei Roxeanne Breena Joule and Yzak Anthony Romero Joule 

"Why?" Chaun asked, trying to keep smiling at the pieces of paper. While frowning knowing why.

"You know why. I think we should end this" Yzak said as he loosened his tie he had jus arrived. He knew he should have waited a bit but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What! I thought we went when you cheated on me the first time" chaun said glaring. 'Great jus as I expected he went to see 'her' again.

"I know but face it. I can't take care of these kids! You and I both know it1 Plus i know you love someone else" He said as he raised his voice, making the babies wince.

"Your right! You can't take care of these kids because you've got a bastard child with that Shiho bitch to take care of. I don't care anymore. I knew why you left i jus thought I could look past it but once a dirtbag always a fucking dirtbag" Chaun Screamed as tears fell out her eyes.

'There!" she said as she whipped the ring at him."Go give it to your Whore!"

Yzak Looked Dumstruck as she ripped up the Birth Certificates and left.

'Stupid..' He though as he saw his twins smile at him.

END!


End file.
